PSA Mission 7: Clockwork Repairs
The Clockwork Repairs is the seventh PSA mission. In the mission, the Clock Tower has gone haywire after Herbert and Klutzy took the main parts inside the clock, causing it to frizz. You must get the parts back into the clock for it to work again. Walkthrough #Talk to G about the broken Clock Tower. Then watch the Snow Forts monitor to see what happened – you will see Herbert P. Bear taking the gear from the tower. Put the code "key" into the lock beside the cage next to the Gadget Room. Take the magnet. #Waddle into the Gadget Room and take the Life Preserver. Next, go to the Beach and take the sand bucket. Go back to the Snow Forts – fill the bucket up with snow and put it in your inventory. #Go to the Iceberg and use the magnet to retrieve the spring which is in an ice cube. #Then, go to the Town – talk to Rookie and he will give you a picture of the gear – put it in your inventory. #Go to the Dock and talk to the 2 penguins there. They will challenge you to win the missing clock target. When you have won – take it and give them the life preserver as a new target. #Go to the Pizza Parlor – there you will see a sheet of music next to the piano. Take it to the Stage, put it on the piano and start playing the music sheet. The Keeper of the Stage will come out – show it the picture of gear and give him the bucket of snow. Take the bucket and the gear – put them in your inventory. Go to the Gadget Room. #Go left, and you will see a Test Chamber. Put the snow gear and turn the lever – click the snow button then click it again so it will come out. Put it in your inventory – put the ice cube with the spring in it and press the lever. After the ice melts, press the lever. Take the spring, put it in your inventory. #Go to the Snow Forts – put the target on the side of the Clock Tower. Put the gear into the Clock Tower, and the spring on the side. Then Rory will talk to you. Herbert P. Bear calls you on the Spy Phone – and then Gary the Gadget Guy will talk to you. Congratulations! You completed Mission 7, claim your medal and reward! Gallery Sneak Peeks blog2-april16.jpg|A sketch from the blog, of the Iceberg. mission7-sketch2.jpg Rooms Mission 7 Beach.png|Beach Mission 7 Dock.png|Dock Mission 7 Gadget Room.png|Gadget Room Mission 7 HQ.png|HQ Mission 7 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Mission 7 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Mission 7 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Mission 6 Plaza.png|Plaza Mission 7 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Mission 7 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Mission 7 Sport Shop.png|Sport Shop Mission 7 Stage.png|Stage Mission 7 Town.png|Town See also *PSA Secret Missions Names in other languages SWF Mission *PSA Mission 7: Clockwork Repairs Rooms *Beach *Iceberg *Gadget Room *HQ *Pet Shop *Pizza Parlor *Plaza *Ski Village *Snow Forts *Stage *Town Minigames *Hit the Target minigame *Lock *Piano Misc *Behind the Clock Tower *Surveillance Footage Newspaper *An issue of the Club Penguin Times concerning the Clock Tower breaking References